Cody likes Boys
by FantasybeTruetothineEyes
Summary: Cody makes a Shocking discovery that will cause trouble for him and Zack This is a Gay Cody fanfic
1. Christmas Break

*Note This piece of work contains incest (ZackXCody), and lemons =P and if you don't like it don't read it.

**  
Chapter 1: Christmas Break**

Friday December 16, 2005 3:05

**Cody's POV **

This is Zack and Cody's last day of school before X-mas Break.

"Hurry!" yelled Zack watching the clock persistently as I picked up my stuff and place it neatly in my bag "ugh I'm tired". "And Zack it doesn't help to yell at the clock." I added with a smirk. Zack scoffed at me "well what if I want to yell at the clock?" asked Zack rhetorically. I yawned "well whatever" I said sarcastically.

I laid my head down on my desk. A good 20 minutes passed when everyone in the class started yelling. At first I couldn't make out what they were saying and finally picked up on "5...4...3...2...1..." "RING RING RING" I was a little startled by the bell then I grabbed bag and walked off toward the door. I got on the bus and sat lazily in my seat then yawned.

**Third Person POV**

Zack and Cody arrived at The Tipton and were greeted by Maddie the girl that works at the candy counter.

"Hi Maddie" said Zack slightly blushing when Cody saw Zack blush at Maddie he felt a sting in his chest but did not know why.

"You okay Codes?" asked Zack. "Ya Cody you don't look to well", added Maddie. "Just heartburn" said Cody. "Oh ok" Said Zack "Well I'm gonna go back to the Suite" "I'll come too" said Cody. "Bye Guys" said Maddie blowing a kiss at Zack.

Cody saw Zack blush again and felt the same sting as before _'I wonder why its bothering me to see Zack flirt with Maddie'_ Cody thought to himself.

The boys stepped onto the elevator and Zack pressed the button marked '23'. Cody was staring off into space when Zack interrupted and said "Hey Cody I how about when we get up to the suite we play a few rounds of Halo".Cody agreed.

They walked into the Suite and a note fell to the floor. _'Dear Zack and Cody, I went to the mall to get a new dress for the Christmas ball ill be back at about 6:00'_.

"What time is it Codes" asked Zack. Cody glanced down at his watch "uhh....4:00" said Cody "Sweet that gives us 2 hours to ourselves" said Zack happily. Cody walked into the kitchen "I'm getting a snack do you want something while I'm up?" "Will you make me a grilled cheese sandwich?" asked Zack "Sure" Cody answered happily.

Cody was always happy to do things for his brother, even though Zack was always ruthlessly devious. Cody made Zack a grilled cheese sandwich and brought it to Zack and sat down. "Thanks" said Zack as he bit into the sandwich. "Don't talk with your mouth full" scoffed Cody. "Mhmll dommhm whmmh mhI -gulp- want", "what?" chuckled Cody.  
"I said 'I'll do what I want" repeated Zack more audibly.

"Whatever" said Cody "Lets play now.". "Way ahead of you Codes" said Zack as he set up their game of Halo. They played several rounds and an hour later Cody stood up "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back". "Ok said Zack". Cody walked over to the bathroom stepped in and locked the door. A few moments later he walked out. "Zack you cheated" Cody pounced Zack and they wrestled around on the floor for a few minutes. Cody accidently grabbed Zack's Crotch, immediately following was Cody blushing a bright red tone that made him turn his head in embarrassment.

Cody walked back over to the couch and sat down and he realized that he got a hard on. _'What's wrong with me'_ thought Cody _'did this happen cause I grabbed his... no It's not that, that's wrong... but why did I get a boner?'_ "Cody.... Cody.... CODY!!" yelled Zack "Huh... What?" said Cody interrupted from his train of thought. "What a spaz" said Zack under his breath.

Zack walked over toward the bathroom and Cody couldn't help but looking at Zack's butt and watched it as he walked across the room. _'Stop Cody Stop... Bad Cody... It's one thing to like boys but to like your own brother...? Disgusting... I think I should tell Zack'_. Zack walked out of the bathroom.

"Zack I think I need to talk to you" said Cody. "Ya Codes what's up?" "Umm... well... I'm not quite sure how to sa-" Cody was cut off by the door opening "Boys I'm home" said Carie "Hi mom" the boys said in unison".

"Anyway Codes what is it?" said Zack. "Never mind" said Cody. "Whatever Cody. Say, You've been acting strange lately, you sure nothings wrong?" "ya" said Cody. "Ok but if you ever need someone to talk to Codes I'm here for you... I may be...well me but I still care about my little bro" "thanks Zack" "no problem Codes" Cody blushed but thankfully Zack didn't notice.

_ 'Why do I keep doing that what's wrong with me? Ugh. Why cant I stop thinking about this'_

"What do you boys want for dinner?" said Carrie. "Pizza" said both boys in unison, "ok Pizza it is" said Carrie

A/N: That's the end of Chapter one. This is My first ZackXCody. I promise it will get better Im going for Bromance kinda Fluffy and Lemons

Please Read and Review Next Chaptr will be up tomorrow tell me if it needs to be longer or shorter or what


	2. The Christmas Ball

**Chapter 2 The Christmas Ball**

The boys ate their pizza and went to sleep. Cody tossed and turned in his sleep and woke up having had the most confusing dream he ever had. _'Hmm that was strange why would I dream about Zack doing that' _thought Cody, he looked over to Zack's bed and saw Zack sleeping peacefully. _'Zack is so adorable when he sleeps.' _Cody slapped himself with this thought _'Why am I thinking like this what's wrong with me' _

Cody grabbed a fresh pair of briefs, a pair of pants, and a shirt, walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Cody stared into the mirror thinking about his dream and why these thoughts of Zack have been haunting him. Cody walked over to the tub turned on the hot water as hot as it would go and stepped back to let it heat up, after a short wait he stepped into the shower and stood there, still thinking about his dream.

Cody looked down and saw that he now had an erection. Knowing what it was from he slapped himself and ignored it. He stood in the shower for a little while longer before finally grabbing his shampoo and started lathering it in his hair. After he washed, conditioned and soaped off he turned the water off, toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist, and began brushing his teeth. Zack walked into the bathroom Cody then realizing _'Shit I forgot to lock the door' _

Zack was half asleep rather sleepwalking and didn't respond to Cody saying "Zack, Zack, Zack" after the third time he said it Zack pulled down his PJs and his briefs and began to piss, Cody had a strange thought_ 'I wonder what Zack's dick looks like' _Cody couldn't fight the urge to look and glanced over, Before long he was staring and Zack being half asleep didn't notice Cody staring at his half hard dick. Cody just stood there staring before Zack pulled his PJ's and Briefs back up.

_'Was I really just staring at my brothers penis? What's wrong with me?_ _I mean he's MY BROTHER!' _Cody finished brushing his teeth gargled and spit. _'I've gotta tell Zack'_ Cody was sure he was going to tell Zack but he decided to wait for the Christmas Ball that was later that night. Zack and Carie woke up to the smell of Cody making breakfast. "Mmm smells good Codester," said Zack, followed by a half yawn and inaudible words from Carie "Huh?" Cody asked Carie. "I said 'Smells good sweetie'" "Oh Thanks, Well it's ready" Cody laid 3 plates of Bacon, Eggs, and French toast on the table. "Bon apitite".

After they ate Cody cleaned the dishes and sat on the couch. "I'm going to go rehearse, be good guys. " "Ok mom the boys said in unison" Cody flipped on the T.V. and began watching Food Network, Cooking with the pros was on. The T.V. blared "And now We're going to make an Apple Turnover for Dessert" "This is boring" announced Zack with a boring look. Zack grabbed the remote and flipped it to ESPN and started watching a basketball game, "Now this is entertainment Cody" The basketball game ended "We'd better get to the ballroom" said Zack, being responsible for once, "Ok".

Both boys walked out of the suite and locked the door. They stepped in the elevator and pressed the 'lobby' button, the doors slid shut and they waited in silence until about the 20th floor. "Cody you have been acting really strange and I know when something is wrong with my own brother." Zack said breaking the silence. "nothings wrong" "whatever" "DING" the doors slid open, Zack and Cody stepped out and headed toward the ballroom when they were interrupted by Maddie. "Hi guys" "Hi Maddie" said both in unison. "Hey…uh…..Maddie….." "Ya Zack?" "do you….have…. an umm… date for the ball?" Cody's felt a sharp pain in his chest when Zack said this "Aww I'm sorry Zack I do" "oh ok then bye Maddie" _'why does Zack's flirting with Maddie suddenly hurt me now when he's been doing it for well over a year?'_

Zack and Cody entered the ballroom and were greeted by Mr. Mosby they walked over to the stage and wished their mother good luck, then she started singing. "Hey Zack" "Ya Cody?" "Can I talk to you somewhere in private?" "Ok sure but where" "how about the maids closet?" "Ok".

The boys were about to enter the maid's closet "AGHEMM" blared Mr. Mosby "where do you two think your going?" "Cody needs to talk to me in private" "Is this true Cody?" asked Mr. Mosby "Yes" "Well how about you use my office instead" Cody smiled at Mr. Mosby's kindness "Ok" Mr. Mosby escorted them to the office and closed the door behind them.

"Ok I'm all ears Cody, What's up?" Cody hesitated and said "Zack I'm" "your…?" Cody took in a deep breath "I'M GAY!" Cody was now crying. "Why are you crying Cody" "because I know you're mad at me" "why would I be mad at you I'm your brother, I'll love you no matter what" Cody smiled at Zack's kind words "well we better get back to the ballroom" "Ya" agreed Cody.

A/N: Theres Chapter 2 Please R&R good or bad just means you took time to read it thanks


	3. Christmas

**Chapter 3: Christmas**

Almost 2 weeks passed since Cody came out to Zack and now it was Christmas Eve.

Kurt had taken time off of Promoting his latest album and came to visit Carie, Zack and Cody for Christmas Carie agreed he could stay but he had to sleep in the floor of the boys room, but he ended up sleeping in Cody's bed because Cody was scared by Zack's annual "The ghost of Christmas past" which scares him every year.

Cody enjoyed sleeping with Zack, not only because Cody started having feelings for him, which he still thought was gross, but also because he liked this side of Zack, the side that he saw when he told Zack of his sexuality. _'I wonder what made Cody turn out to be gay, is it my fault? I wonder if he likes Justin or Tyler'. _Zack was bothered by the fact that his brother was gay. _'Why is this bothering me so badly? I mean me, sure on the outside I'm Zack, the guy that dates two or three guys at once but inside I'm almost like Cody, Except I like girls too…. I need to get some sleep'_ Zack looked at the clock on his nightstand "12:34 AM" Zack yawned, sighed then rolled over now facing Cody.

Cody had his thumb in his mouth and his head was resting against Zack's chest. _'Awwh Cody looks so cute…wait, why the fuck did I just think that? Gross that's my… cute… peaceful… slumbering... STOP IT ZACK.' _Zack closed his eyes and finally drifted to sleep.

"MOM… Dad… Zack… WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!!!" Zack let out a groan and looked at the clock "8:45 AM". Zack trudged out of bed and lazily walked over to the Christmas tree that now had gifts under it Carie and Kurt woke up and walked to the Christmas tree." "Mom, Dad, Coffee?" "Sure Cody" They said in unison. "Coming right up" Cody smiled.

Cody made Kurt and Carie Coffee and sat down Kurt took his coffee and sat next to the tree and grabbed a present "From Zack to Cody" Kurt handed it to Cody who opened it carefully trying not to get a paper cut. It was the new Food Frenzy cookbook that Cody mentioned he wanted. Cody gave Zack a big hug, which Carie and Kurt obviously thought was cute cause they took a picture.

"Thanks Zack" "No problem Cody", "Uhh you guys hang on a sec please I have to use the bathroom." "Ok hurry up Zack" Said Kurt. Zack walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He began using the restroom and noticed that he was hard. _'Did this just happen when Cody hugged me? Gross… He's my brother' _Zack finished up and washed his hands.

He walked back to the living room and sat down. "Here Zack this ones for you from Cody" Said Kurt handing the gift to Zack "oh wow Cody thank you so much. This must have cost a fortune." "I had enough saved up for yours, moms, and dads gifts and I even got myself a little something" Cody had gotten Zack the Nintendo DS, which had come out last year. They finished opening presents and then Kurt announced that he had to leave. "Bye dad" the boys said in unison, "Bye Kurt" said Carie. The boys played with their new presents and Cody made a cake from his new cookbook and time really flew because when they checked the clock it was "8:30 PM" Carrie was out in the ballroom having the Tipton staff's annual Christmas party that Zack was banned from because of what he did the year before.

**Flashback**

"ZACK GET DOWN FROM THERE OR ILL HAVE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY REMOVED FROM THIS HOTEL" threatened Mosby "Ok whatever you say" Zack jumped off the chandelier onto the banquet table and caused the whole party to be ruined

**End Flashback**

"I'm going to go shower". "Ok Cody don't use all the hot water cause I want to shower too" Cody walked over to the restroom and closed the door behind him.

Zack was playing "Metroid" for his new DS, which his mom had gotten him since she new what Cody was getting him, when he had a thought _'I'm going to fix Cody up with Justin, I know Justin is gay and he admitted to liking Cody last year, which Cody doesn't know about, Ya I'm going to call him right now.'_ Zack pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Justin's name.

"ring… ring… ring… ring" "Hello?" "hey Justin it's Zack" "oh hey Zack" "um you remember when you said you liked Cody?" "Ya… I knew you wouldn't let me live that down, please stop torturing me about that…" "I'm not going to torture you about it, do you still like him?" "well… ya.. why?" "don't worry about it just come to the Tipton tomorrow at 4:00 pm" "ok" "bye Justin" "bye Zack. 

_'oh do I have a surprise for him' _Cody walked out of the shower and Zack said "Hey Cody I have another 'Gift' for you but you cant have it until tomorrow at 4" "ok Zack I like surprises" Cody, eager to get his other gift, started walking to the bedroom and stopped "Zack?" "ya cody" "can I sleep with you tonight" "ya sure" "ok goodnight". Cody fell asleep in Zack's bed, right before Zack finished his shower and cuddled up next to him. Carie came in to check on the boys and saw them cuddled together. _'Awwh how cute' _she thought, and with that left the room and went to sleep.

Cody woke up first as usual and made breakfast, which woke Zack and Carie up Cody served the plates and brushed his teeth. "boys im going out to the mall… want to come with?" "No thanks" said Cody, "I'll stay here with Cody" said Zack. They walked over and sat on the couch and started watching "Risk it all" and no one ended up winning anything. Zack glanced at the clock "Lets go down to the lobby so you can have your gift, but first I have to blindfold you"

Zack blindfolded Cody and walked him down to the lobby. Waiting on the couch was Justin, a tall skinny, 15 year old boy with emo-style blond hair and bright blue eyes wearing an Aeropostle shirt, Hollister pants and DC shoes, "Wait here Cody I'll be right back" "Ok" said Cody. Zack walked over to Justin and sat down.

"Hey Justin" "hey Zack, Why did you ask me to come here today?" "because," Zack leaned in and started to whisper. "Cody's gay" Justin immediately flashed a smile of interest, "so I was going to hook you too up" "Really" asked Justin "really" Zack confirmed "now wait here while I get Cody" "Ok Zack"

Zack walked back over to cody and grabbed his hand "Alright Cody come on" Zack led Cody to Justin "take off your blindfold" Cody removed his blindfold and saw Justin Madison, one of the cutest guys in his school, and immediately smiled.

"Cody, Justin… Justin, Cody" Cody looked at Zack with a Puzzled look "Oh right… Cody, Justin said he liked you about a month ago so I decided for a Late Christmas present id set you too up" "Really?" asked Cody "it was a surprise to me too." Justin Stood up "So how about it Cody, Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

A/N: Thanks for reading. What will Cody say That all depends on what you readers think there will be ZackXCody But later in the story. Review and tell me whether or not Cody should date Justin Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow =D


	4. Justin

**Chapter 4: Justin **

They sat in silence as Cody thought about Justin's question, "I'm Going to leave you two alone" Zack said, walking off leaving Cody and Justin on the couch in the lobby.

"Well Cody what do you think" _'he is cute, maybe this will help get my mind off Zack, hmm it seems like it may work'_

"Ok Justin I'll go out with you, but where do you want to go?" "Well call me 'strange' but since I've liked you I planned the perfect about a month ago when I was bored."

"Ok, and I think its cute, not strange." "I'm going back to my place to put on something nicer and grab some cash"

Justin started to walk off then Cody grabbed him by the shoulder "Don't change your clothes you look fantastic." "Really?" "You sure do"

"Ok well ill go grab some cash, Meet me at the park in 10 minutes, Don't bring any money I'm paying for everything tonight. " "You don't have to do that." "But I want too, your priceless, but you are also worth every dime I spend on you."

Cody blushed a bright red that made him blend in with the "Santa Claus" decoration behind him. "Your cute" Justin remarked as he left.

Cody ran back to the suite to grab a coat when he walked in he was stopped by Zack who asked "So… how did it go with Justin?" "We are going on a date in a few minutes, Oh when mom gets back cover for me ok?" "No problem Cody, Have fun!"

Cody ran back down to the lobby and across the Street to the park. Justin was waiting for him on the bench behind facing the Tipton.

"Hey cutie" Justin said when Cody approached him "You're the cute one" Cody said, blushing that bright red again.

"You're so cute when you blush Cody, well lets go, first lets go to the movies and we will see "Cheaper By The Dozen 2" Okay?" "Sounds great" Cody replied with a smile on his face.

"The boys walked to the movie theater which was 2 blocks away from the Tipton. "Hello, How may I help you today" "Two for Cheaper by the dozen 2" "that will be $16" Justin handed the usher the money, and she handed him the tickets.

"Want me to get something sweet for you or popcorn?" "Popcorn sounds good." "I'm on my way" Justin walked over to the candy counter "one extra large popcorn and a large coke please" "That will be $8" the clerk stuck out her hand politely and Justin handed her the money.

The clerk walked over to the Popcorn maker and filled a large bucket of popcorn "Do you want butter on that sir"

Justin turned to Cody, "hey Cody do you want butter on your popcorn?" "Yes please" Cody replied. "Yes ma'am, butter please."

She poured butter on it and sat it on the counter and made the drink. She walked over to the counter and handed Justin the popcorn and soda.

Cody and Justin walked into the theater, which was dark because the movie was about to start. No one was in the theater because everyone had already seen the movie since it came out almost a week ago.

Cody and Justin took the seats furthest back and sat right next to each other. "Here's your popcorn and I bought us a soda to share, I hope you don't mind sharing a straw" "I don't mind" said Cody slightly blushing again.

**Back at the Tipton**

Carie walked into the suite. "Boys I'm home." "Hi mom" Carie only heard one of her sons. "Zack, Where's Cody?" "Cody is out with one of his friends he said he will be back at around 8:30.

"Well I'm disappointed he didn't ask first but ok, well Zack what do you want for dinner?" "I don't care anything's good" "Ok then it will be done in about 20 minutes

**Cody, and Justin's Date**

The movie was halfway over and Justin had his arm around Cody and Cody was snuggled up to Justin's shoulder. "Hey Cody" Justin Grabbed Cody's face and turned it to his gently. "Ya Justin?"

Just then Justin kissed Cody on the lips, Cody pulled back and gave Justin a puzzled look. "Oh crap I knew it was too soon, I'm sorry Cody, Please don't leave me."

"Justin?" "Ya" Justin looked at Cody. Cody kissed Justin but more passionately, they were making out for quite a while before the movie ended.

"Well that was fun."

"Ya it was."

"What was that movie about again?"

"I don't know" said Justin, "I was too pre-occupied with your lips"

Cody blushed a red so dark Justin thought he was going to melt

"Where too next?" Cody asked.

"It's a surprise" said Justin.

**Cody's POV**

Justin and I walked 2 blocks when Justin stopped me and said "Wait here. " "Ok" I stood up against the wall and waited and Justin disappeared into the crowd, only to re-appear, in a moment I saw him running back toward me with one hand behind his back, he approached, grabbed my hand and said "For you Cody" and handed me a rose. We walked into the building that I was leaning on and it was a restraunt, which Justin had planed in the first place, and the waiter approached us.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked in a humble sounding voice.

"Yes its under_ 'Justin Madison'_."

"And is this your guest for the evening?"

"Yes its my _'special' _guest."

I blushed at the thought of how sweet he is for doing this

**Justin's POV**

'_Cody is just so cute I can't believe I'm actually on my dream date with him'_

"Right this way Mr. Madison" the waiter showed us to our table and gave us menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink sirs" "we will both have cokes thank you." Cody and me looked through the menus and Cody told me to order the Meatball supreme for him. The waiter same to our table "Ready to order?" "Yes well have 2 meatball supreme" "Ok, anything else?" "No thank you." "Alright coming right up."

Cody sat and talked, smiled, laughed, complimented me, and every once in a while id compliment him back and get that cute blush of his.

The waiter came out with our food and we ate and continued to chat with other and I noticed Cody had a little spaghetti sauce on the corner of his lip.

"Cody you've got a little sauce on your lip… here let me get that." I reached over the table and wiped it off with one hand then, I kissed him.

**Third Person POV**

"Well we better get going" Said Justin. Justin called the waiter over and asked him for the check which Justin paid and left a $7 tip. When They arrived at the Tipton it started to rain.

"Oh no Justin you can't walk in the rain." "Your right and my moms at work" "I know I'll ask my mom if you could stay over tonight." Justin giggled then blushed. "That sounds great".

Cody and Justin walked over to the elevator and Cody pressed the '23' button and they waited for the elevator to stop. The doors finally opened and they walked into the suite.

"Mom I'm home" "Oh there you are Cody, next time you should call and ask first, who's this" "Oh yeah where are my manners, Mom this is Justin, Justin this is my mom" "Nice to meet you Justin" "Same to you Ms. Martin" "Umm mom" "Ya Cody" "Can Justin stay over, its Raining and his moms at work and cant come pick him up"

"Well is it alright with his mom?" "Ya its ok with her" Justin interrupted. "Well I guess but be good I've got to go sing in an hour" "Ok mom"

Justin and Cody walked over to the couch and discretely held hands, each of them blushing.

A/N: Here's Chapter 4 thanks for your reviews it helped me write this chapter =)

Look for Chapter 5 tomorrow or Saturday


	5. The Sleepover

**Chapter 5: The Sleepover**

Cody, Zack and Justin sat on the couch and watched T.V until Carie had to leave.

"Bye boys you guys be good, I'm trusting you guys to not need a babysitter, besides Maddie can't babysit you guys today she's on a date" "Okay mom" Replied Zack and Cody.

"Well, I'm off to bed to give you two _'lovebirds'_ a little privacy" Zack said with a smirk. "Goodnight Zack" Justin and Cody said together.

"What now" Justin asked impatiently "I have an idea" Cody replied with an almost sinister look on his face "You wouldn't" said Justin "I might, then again I might not"

Cody's smile went from sinister to playful as he began tickling Justin "hahahah hehehahahaha stahahahaha opaaahhhahhaha Imahhhahaaa too haha ticklish" Justin was laughing uncontrollably.

Justin's flailing made him fall off the couch and Cody landed on top of him. "Are you ok Justin?" Justin kissed Cody passionately, and their kiss lasted for about 5 minutes.

Justin pulled away. "I am now" Then he began kissing Cody again. "Oh Justin, I love you." "I love you too Cody" they got up and kissed one more time and began watching T.V

Cody fell asleep on Justin, Which Justin thought was cute and Justin decided to go to sleep as well.

Came home and noticed the two boys sleeping on the couch _'Aw how cute, I don't want to wake them though… hmm I guess ill take Cody's bed, at least I know its clean unlike Zack's bed' _

Carie walked into Zack and Cody's bedroom, walked to Cody's bed, and went to sleep. Justin, Carie, and Zack woke up to the usual smell of Cody's breakfast.

Justin was the first one awake, he walked over to Cody, glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching, and then he kissed him "Morning babe, that smells good"

"Its almost done" replied Cody, "why don't you sit down at the table and ill bring you some okay?" "okay" said Justin

Justin kissed Cody again and sat down

Carie and Zack walked out of the boy's bedroom, Zack went straight for the restroom, and Carie yawned, and said "Good morning Cody, Good morning Justin"

"Good morning Mrs. Martin" said Justin "Good morning mom" Said Cody as he made four plates and brought them to the table

"Mmm pancakes my favorite" said Justin as he took a bite of his pancakes "Oh! These are really good Cody, Where did you learn to cook like this" "I watch food network a lot" replied Cody.

Zack came in from the bathroom, sat down and began eating. They finished and Cody took the dishes and washed them "I have to get going… thanks for breakfast Cody, thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Martin "ill walk you home" said Cody.

"Be careful boys" Said Carie. The boys left the room and walked toward the elevator. There was no one in the elevator so Justin snagged a quick kiss from Cody and then the elevator stopped. The boys walked out of the hotel and began walking toward Justin's house.

"You know Cody we have to go back to school in 8 day what are going to do then?" "Well I really don't know, I intend on dating you still, are you asking if I'm going to hide it?"

"Well ya because no one knows your gay but me and Zack." "If I'm going to be holding your hand and kissing you with every possible chance, and I intend to, then people are gonna find out somehow." Justin blushed "oh and you say I'm cute when I blush." Justin kissed Cody.

"Well this is my house, do you want to come in?" "No I better get back home" "Ok, Bye Cody, I love you" "I love you too"

Cody walked to the Tipton, got in the elevator and went up to the 23rd floor and walked inside his suite.

"Welcome back Cody" Said Carie. Cody walked over to the couch and started watching T.V. with Zack.


	6. Back To School

A/N To anyone who cares. Sorry it has been so long since my last post, and if you are still reading this, I thank you. I had some issues. Forgot my password, too lazy to reset it. finally went to reset it and my email account had been hacked.I just gave up. But earlier today I got bored and decided to write some more of this story. There has been a few changes to my original plan though, this will no longer be a ZackXCody (well not for now anyway.)

Ch. 6 Back To School.

**Third Person POV**

"BUZZ BUZZ BU-THUD!" Cody slammed his fist down on the alarm clock. "Zack... Zack... ZACK!" Cody yelled. "Huh wha? ... I'm up." Zack moaned. "You'd better be, Im taking a shower, you should get ready for school." "yeah. okay..." "Zack!" "What?" "Don't go back to sleep dammit." And with that Cody walked into the bathroom and started to get ready.

_'I can't wait to see Justin today. I haven't seen him since our date.' _Cody couldn't help but think about Justin, He likes him so much, and He couldnt seem to take his mind off of him. He finished washing his hair then got out of the shower and dried off. Cody heard his phone ring, so he wrapped my towel around himself and walked out to answer it. It was Justin.

"Well, Good morning Boo." Cody said as he answered the phone.

"Good morning Babe." Replied Justin

"Why are you calling so early?"

"What, you dont want to talk to me?" Justin chuckled

"No thats not it at all..." Cody sounded a little sad.

"Hey, I was just teasing, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me?"

"Sure, Boo, That sounds great!"

"Okay, ill meet you outside the Tipton in 10 minutes."

"Alright, Sounds good."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye"

Cody hung up with a big grin on his face.

"Who was that?" Zack Asked.

"Justin. He wants to walk to school together." Cody Replied.

"Oh okay. Hey Codes?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Can you convince mom that I'm Sick today?"

"Zack, I'm not gonna lie to mom to get you out of school."

"Hey, you owe me one, I set you up with Justin."

"Ugh. Fine. But just this once."

"You're The Best."

"Bye Zack"

"Have Fun"

Cody walked out of the room and went into the kitchen where Carie was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Zacks not feeling too well today, and his temperature is 100.1"

"Oh, well would you be a dear and bring him some soup before you leave to school then sweety?"

"Actually mom, I was going to meet Justin down stairs in 2 minutes so we could walk to school together"

"Oh, Okay. Have Fun"

"Bye Mom."

"Bye"

Cody rushed to the elevator that was almost closed when Esteban(Van Hulio Del Cardo El Rosa Rimerez) and Dudley held the door open for him.

"Thanks Esteban" Cody said.

"You're welcome Little blondie" Esteban said

Cody pushed the Lobby button, and grew impatient as the elevator went all the way down. When he stepped out of the elevator, he saw justin waiting outside for him. He looked over at the candy counter to see that Maddie had just gotten there.

"Hey Maddie, I need chocolate, and fast. Here's 2 dollars, Keep the change"

Cody handed Maddie the 2 dollars.

"Thanks Cody, but whats the chocolate for?"

"No time to explain."

And with that Maddie handed Cody the Chocolates, and Cody ran out the door.

_'Well, that was strange'_ Maddie thought to herself, just before she looked out the door and saw Cody give Justin the chocolates.

"Aww thats so cute" Maddie said aloud.

"Get Back to work Madiline" Mr. Moseby said in a 'Grr, it's a Monday morning' tone

"Yes sir" Maddie Replied, still in awe of what she just witnessed.

"You didnt have to buy me chocolates Cody." Justin said blushing.

"No, but I wanted you to feel as special as you are."

Justin was blushing even more now.

Cody kissed Justin on the lips, then grabbed his hand and they started to walk to school.

"Hey Cody, I got you a little something too"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I know it's kinda early, we've only been dating for 9 days. but Cody... I love you. and I want you to have this."

Justin pulled out a Neckalace with half a heart on it that had 'Justin' Inscribed on the back of it.

"I have one too, Except mine says 'Cody' on the back of it... I hope you dont think its weird."

"Justin... I dont know what to say." Cody stood there for a moment speechless.

"Justin... I..."

END (of this chapter) hahahahahahahahahahahah :)

A/N: Cliffhanger. Will Cody tell Justin that he loves him too? or will he leave him hanging and break his heart. I have already written the other half to this. SO BE PREPARED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... probably later today or tomorrow, depends on how long I wanna torture you.


	7. A Day at School, and at Home Pt 1

Ch. 7 A Day at School, and at Home.

**Cody's Story**

**Third Person POV**

"Justin... I... I love you too"

Cody smiled the biggest smiel ever, and jumped into Justins Arms.

"Im so happy right now Cody, I wish this moment would never end."

"Me too Boo, but we have to go to school. Why don't you come back to my house after school?"

"Okay, That sounds great, Let me just text my dad and let him know"

"Alright"

After Justin texted his dad, Cody grabbed his hand and they continued walking to school.

When they arrived, they both had first hour together, which they spent staring off into space at each other.

They didnt have any other classes together except for Study Hall which was at the end of the day. So they were both pretty bummed out untill then.

"Ring, Ding Ding Riiiiiiiiing." The Tardy Bell rang for 8th Hour which was Study Hall.

Justin and Cody we're already sitting next to each other and holding hands when the teacher came in.

"Alright class, since today was the first day back, I'll give you a little break. Free day, but dont be too loud."

"Perfect" Justin said to Cody. "This means we can spend the whole class together."

"Yeah, That sounds great" Cody smiled and walked to the back of the classroom, Justin followed.

"We can sit here, away from the big crowd of people."

"Sounds good to me."

Cody laid his head on Justin's shoulder and continued to hold his hand.

"Cody?"

"Yeah Justin?"

"Won't people laugh if they see this" and it seemed that nobody noticed untill Justin had said that.

"I don't care, As long as we're together, It doesnt matter what they think."

Justin smiled and blushed.

"In that case" Justin kissed Cody

"EWWWW" the whole class shrieked.

"Just ignore them Justin" Cody said

"Way ahead of you"

After class, they walked to the Tipton and went upstairs.

"Mom, I'm home. Is it okay if Justin Stays over again?"

"Is it okay with his parents" Carie Replied.

"Yeah, My dad said its okay Mrs. Martin" Justin added

"Then its fine by me, Just be in bed by 11:00. And By the way, Im going out and I will be home late, about 2 in the morning, I expect you guys to be asleep."

Carie grabbed her purse. and left.

Zack came out of the room that the two boys shared.

"Mom's Gone?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, she said she'll be home at 2 in the morning."

"Cool." Zack said.

"Why?"

"Cause Bob just got the new Halo game for Christmas and im gonna go play with him"

"Okay, have fun Zack."

Zack left to Bob's house.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves." Justin smiled.

"Yup." Cody said and smiled back. "Im gonna go change into something more comfortable okay?"

"Okay Babe, Take your time."

Cody went to his room and started to strip down. Just when he was in his briefs, Justin walked in the door.

Cody shuffled to cover himself, and blushed a bright red. Justin smiled and walked forward to Cody.

"Oh Cody, you're so cute"

"You are too Justin."

Justin went to kiss Cody, and Cody kissed him back.

They backed up as they kissed and sat on Cody's bed, and started to make out.

Cody let his hands wander, as did Justin. Before they knew it they were laying down and Justin had taken his shirt off.

Justin stopped and looked at Cody

"Cody. I love you so much... and I dont want to ruin our relationship... Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No. I'm not sure, but ill never be sure if I don't try. I love you too, and this feels so right."

"Okay Cody."

Justin took his pants off and rolled on top of Cody

They kept kissing and Justin started to thrust inward at him.

They kissed passionately and Cody could feel Justin's hard member pressing aginst his. Cody thrusted his hips forward gently, kinda to let Justin know he was ready. Justin pulled off Cody's underwear, then his own. He flipped Cody over to his stomach and put the head of his rock hard cock into Cody's tight ass. Cody winced a little as this happened but he bit his pillow. Justin waited a minute then slowly but firmly slid his whole 7 & 1/2 inch cock into Cody's ass. He laid on top of Cody motionless for a few moments to allow Cody to adjust. Cody then turned his head and looked at Justin "Okay, I'm Ready." Justin started slowly pumping in and out of Cody's ass and Cody moaned in pleasure as Justin's Cock hit his prostate. Justin's pace got faster, and he started pumping harder, and Cody moaned out loud a few times. Without pulling out, Justin flipped Cody over to his back, and put Cody's legs on his shoulders. Then started pumping again. He steadily got harder and faster. Cody's face turned red and he could feel himself about to cum. Justin started stroking Cody slowly and pumping him harder, which made Cody moan even louder then Justin came inside of Cody and filled his ass with Justin's boy juice, which made Cody cum all over Justin. Then without pulling out. Justin leaned over to kiss Cody. After the kiss, Justin started pumping again, harder and faster than before for just a few more minutes then came inside Cody again. This made Cody moan in pleasure one last time. Then Justin pulled his hard cock out of Cody. The moment his cock came out, Justin's boy juice sprayed out all over him. He layed down next to Cody and whispered in his ear.

"That was amazing, I want you to know, you were my first."

Cody blushed and looked over at Justin.

"You were my first too."

The boys laid there naked covered in their own cum.

A/N: and hows that for a sex scene... I thought I wrote that well...


	8. A Day at Home and at School Pt 2

Ch 8. A day at School and at Home Pt. 2

**Zack's Story**

Zack was lying in bed, the small pile of comics that he had been reading were threatening to fall over from the way they had just been thrown onto the stack. The teenager flopped down and rubbed his face bored. God this is boring, I should have went to school there's nothing to do around here. I might as well go back to sleep. He thought to himself as he adjusted his pillow and lay down drifting slowly off to sleep.

~~6 Hours Later~~

Cody entered the suite with a smile and Justin who followed close behind. "Mom, I'm home." he shouted looking around and shrugging his shoulders to his boyfriend assuming no-one was in they went to kiss when the door opened again and Carey came in carrying some shopping. The two boys jumped back from each other and Justin rushed forward to help her with the groceries. "Hey mom would it be cool if Justin stays over again?" the blonde boy asked as his mother dropped the groceries in the kitchen

Carey turned around and eyed the two suspiciously "Is it okay with his parents?" she replied.

"Yeah, my dad said its okay Mrs. Martin" Justin added

"Ok that's fine then, but I want all three of you in bed by eleven o'clock." She said turning away starting to put the groceries. "I'm going out tonight and I will be home late, I expect you guys to be asleep when I get home."

A few minutes later Carey was leaving for her show and when Zack stumbled out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes and carrying his robe under his arm as he shuffled towards the bathroom for a shower. He waved to his brother and his boyfriend as they sat at the dining room table doing there homework. As he waited for the shower to warm up he sat down on the toilet and thought about what he was going to do for the rest of the night. _Well if Justin is here I should probably leave them alone. _He giggled to himself as he thought about what they might get up to. As he stepped into the shower he thought _maybe I'll phone bob see what he's upto…_

After finishing in the shower he returned to his bedroom and searched for his phone to phone Bob. "Hey dude, whatcha doing tonight?" Zack asked.

"I'm playing HALO, I just got the new one for Christmas." Bob replied

"Oh cool, Can I come over and play?" Zack asked

"Sure. I'll clobber you into the floor" Bob laughed

"Yeah, and what about when you wake up" Zack scoffed "Ill be over in a little bit." He added as he hung up, pulling a shirt and a pair of plaid shorts out of his dresser before slipping on his shoes and walking out his bedroom.

Zack looked around the room and noticed to sets of feet dangling over the end of the couch "Mom gone out?" he asked causing one of the sets of feet to roll off onto the floor

"Yeah she's working tonight she said we got to be in bed by 11." Cody replied jumping to his feet as Justin chuckled softly

"ok cool, I'm going over to Bob's to play the new HALO." Zack said grabbing his keys and a coat from the cupboard.

"Okay, have fun Zack." The younger twin said as his brother walk out and he turned back to Justin who shared a mischievous grin with him

As he stepped out of the Elevator in the lobby he caught sight of Maddie giving him a strange look as he passed, for which he turned and asked, "What's the look for?" Maddie became flustered and tried to sort out the candy in front of her as he added, "finally realize that you want me?"

"No!" she replied still flustered, "but I do have some shocking news, something I think you really need to know." she said her voice sliding into a more gossipy teen girl tone.

"Oh? And what's that?" Zack asked curiously as he rested on the counter

"Well this morning, your brother bought some chocolates." Maddie said dramatically

Zack gave the teenage girl a nonplussed look, "And He likes chocolate how is that shocking?"

"it's not but when he left, I saw him give them to a boy" she said her voice lowering to a dramatic whisper as she finished. A strange silence descended on the two as they both looked each other, after a few second Maddie gave Zack a puzzled look and asked "Why aren't you shocked?"

"Why would I be?" He replied.

Maddie frowned "Well, Only cause you're brother is gay."

"Yeah, I know what's your point? I'm the one who set him up with Justin." Zack said checking his watch

Maddie went from puzzled to a shocked look of disbelief. "So... you... already knew?" she asked quietly

"Yeah course I did." Zack said standing up straight. "Well I've got to go, I'm going to Bob's to play HALO."

"Okay Zack, bye." Maddie said as she waved and watched Zack walk out the door of the Tipton and in the direction of Bob's house

Written by: FantasyBeTrueToThineEyes

Wonderfully Edited/Revised by: the-potter-punk


End file.
